Vehicles of World War II
This page lists all vehicles that were used during World War II. This includes any prototypes built by the various countries. United States Trucks *Chevrolet G506 *Dodge WC54 Ambulance *Dodge WC51 *Dodge WC62 *Ford WOA2 *Ford/E&L Transport *GMC CCKW 353 *K-50 repair truck *Mack NM *Studebaker US6 *Walter ADUM *Willys MA Jeep *Willys MB Jeep *Chalmers HD7W *Plymouth P10 *1942 Chevrolet Staff Car Armored Cars *M3 Scout Car *M8 Greyhound *M20 Armored Utility Car *T17 Staghound Half-Tracks *M2 Half-Track *M3 Half-Track *M15 Combination Gun Motor Carriage *M9 Half-Track Amphibious Vehicles *GMC DUKW 353 *Ford GPA *M29 Weasel *LVT Light tanks *M2 Light Tank *M3 Light Tank *M5 Light Tank *M22 Light Tank *M24 Light Tank Medium Tanks *M2 Medium Tank (training vehicle) *M3 Medium Tank *M4 Sherman *T23 Medium Tank (prototype) *T25 Medium Tank (prototype) Heavy Tanks *M6 Heavy Tank (never used in combat) *M26 General Pershing *T14 Assault Tank (prototype) *T29 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) *T30 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) *T34 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) Tank Destroyers *M3 Gun Motor Carriage *M6 Gun Motor Carriage *M10 Tank Destroyer *M18 Hellcat *M36 Gun Motor Carriage *T40 Tank Destroyer (experimental) *T55E1 Gun Motor Carriage (experimental) *T95 Gun Motor Carriage (experimental) Self-Propelled Guns *M4 Mortar Carriage *M7 Gun Motor Carriage *M8 Howitzer Motor Carriage *M12 Gun Motor Carriage *M19 Gun Motor Carriage *M40 Gun Motor Carriage *T28 Gun Motor Carriage *T34 Calliope Artillery Tractors *M4 Tractor *M5 Tractor *M7 Snow Tractor *M26 Armored Tank Transporter Motorcycles *Harley-Davidson WLA Trailers *Ben Hur trailer *Jeep trailer *K-34 trailer *K-35 trailer *K-36 trailer *K-37 trailer *K-38 trailer *K-50 trailer *K-55 trailer *K-72 trailer *M5 Bomb Trailer Germany Trucks * Auto-Union Horch 40 *Büssing-NAG G31 trucks *Büssing-NAG L4500 *Büssing-NAG T500 *Daimler-Benz G5 *Unit car *Faun L900D567 *Hanomag SS100 *Latil TARH *Motor vehicle 11 *Motor vehicle 15 *Motor vehicle 50 *Krupp L2H43 / L2H143 *Mercedes-Benz 770 *Mercedes-Benz L3000 *Mercedes-Benz L4500 *Mercedes-Benz W31 Type G4 *Opel Admiral *Opel Blitz T3.6S (Car 305) *Steyr 1500A *Tatra T111 *Type 82 Kübelwagen Armored Cars *Automotive 13 *Turtle Panzerspähwagen *SdKfz 221 Armoured Car Light *SdKfz 231 Armoured Car Light *SdKfz 231 heavy armored car *SdKfz 234 heavy armored car *SdKfz 247 Armoured Car Light *Adgz Half-Tracks *SdKfz 2 Small Kettenkrad *SdKfz 3 Mule *SdKfz 4 Crawler trucks *SdKfz 6 *SdKfz 7 *SdKfz 8 *SdKfz 9 Famo *SdKfz 10 *SdKfz 11 *SdKfz 250 *SdKfz 251 *SdKfz 252 *SdKfz 253 *SdKfz 254 *Heavy Wehrmachtsschlepper Amphibious Vehicles *Type 166 swimming Cart *Type 179-F Swimming Cart *Landwasser tractor Light Tanks *Leichttraktor VK-31 (prototype / training vehicle) *Panzer I *Panzer II *Tank 35 (t) *Panzer 35-H (f) *Panzer 35-R (f) Medium Tanks *Grosstraktor (Prototype) *Panzer III *Panzer IV *Panzer V Panther *Panzer 38 (t) *Panzer 35-S 739 (f) *VK 3001 (P) (Prototype) Heavy Tanks *Panzer Neufaufahrzeug (prototype) *Panzer VI Tiger *Panzer VI Tiger P *Panzer VI Tiger King *Panzer VII Lowe (never produced) *Panzer VIII Maus (prototype) *Panzer E-100 (prototype) *Land Cruiser P.1000 rat (never produced) *Land Cruiser P.1500 Monster (never produced) *VK 6501 (H)(Prototype) *VK 3601 (H)(Prototype) Demolition Vehicles *Borgward B IV demolition vehicle *Goliath Tracked Mine *Springer Demolition Vehicle Tank Destroyers *Jagdpanzer 38 (t) Hetzer *Marder I Hotchkiss *Panzerjäger I *Panzerjäger Tiger (P) *Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B *SdKfz 173 Jagdpanther *SdKfz 132 Marder I Marten *SdKfz 131 Marder II *SdKfz 138 Marder III *SdKfz 138 Marder III *SdKfz 162 Jagdpanzer IV *SdKfz 164 Nashorn *SdKfz 186 Jagdtiger *SdKfz 184 Ferdinand Self-Propelled Guns *15 cm sIG 33 (Sf) on Panzerkampfwagen I (Sturmpanzer I Bison) *15 cm sIG 33 on chassis Panzer II (Sturmpanzer II Bison) *SdKfz 166 Brummbär Brummbär *StuG III *StuG IV *StuH 42 *StuiG 33B Self-Propelled Artillery *8.8 cm Flak auf Sonderfahrgestell *Sturmtiger *Wurfrahmen 40 *SdKfz 124 Wespe *SdKfz 135/1 Lorraine tractor *SdKfz 138/1 Grille *SdKfz 165 Hummel *Panzerwerfer 42 sWS *Panzerwerfer 42 Mule *Flakpanzer I *Flakpanzer IV Kugelblitz *Flakpanzer IV Möbelwagen *Flakpanzer IV Ostwind *Flakpanzer IV Wirbelwind *Karl-Gerät 040 *Karl-Gerät 041 *Geschützwagen Tiger für 17 cm Gerät 809(Never entered mass production) *Geschützwagen Tiger für 21 cm Gerät 810(Never entered mass production) *Geschützwagen Tiger für 30.5 cm Gerät 817(Never entered mass production) Artillery Tractors *Raupenschlepper Ost Specialist Vehicles *Bergepanzer III *Bergepanzer IV *Bergepanzer 38(t) *Bergepanzer Tiger (P) *Bergepanzer Tiger ausf E *Flammpanzer *SdKfz 179 Bergepanther *Brükenleger IV *Munitionsschlepper für Karlgerät Motorcycles *BMW Zündapp *Motorcycle BMW R12 *Motorcycle BMW R 75 *Nimbus Type C *Zündapp KS600 *Zündapp KS750 Trailers *Special Trailer 1 Trailer *Special Trailer 115 Trailer *Special Trailer 32 Trailer *Special Trailer 24 Trailer *Special Trailer 116 Trailer *Special Trailer 117 Trailer Soviet Union Trucks *GAZ-40 *GAZ-61 *GAZ-67 *Jag/YaG-12 *KhPZ Komintern *ZIS-6 *ZIS-5 Armored Cars *BA-3 *BA-6 *BA-10 *BA-11 *BA-20 *BA-27 *BA-64 *BA-I *FAI *LB-23 *LB-62 Half-Tracks *BA-30 *GAZ-60 *ZiS-22 *ZiS-42 Amphibious Vehicles *BAD-2 *PB-4 *PB-7 *T-37A Light Tank *T-38 Light Tank Tankettes *T-27 Tankette Light Tanks *BT-2 Cavalry Tank *BT-7 Tank Cavalry *T-26 Light Tank *T-50 Light Tank *T-60 tank Scout *T-70 Light Tank *T-80 Light Tank Medium Tanks *T-28 Medium Tank *T-34 Medium Tank *T-44 Medium Tank Heavy Tanks *IS-1 Heavy Tank *IS-2 Heavy Tank *IS-3 Heavy Tank *IS-4 Heavy Tank (Approved too late to see action) *IS-6 Heavy Tank (Cancelled Project) *KV Heavy Tank *KV-1 Heavy Tank *KV-2 Heavy Tank *KV-3 Heavy Tank (Never Built) *KV-4 Heavy Tank (Cancelled Project) *KV-5 Heavy Tank (Cancelled Project) *KV-85 Heavy Tank *SMK Heavy Tank (Experimental) *T-35 Heavy Tank *T-100 Heavy Tank Teletanks *BT-5 teletank *BT-7 teletank *T-18 teletank *T-26 teletank *T-38 teletank Tank Destroyers *ISU-122 *ISU-152 *Object 704 *SU-85 *SU-100 Self-Propelled Guns *KV-2 *M4 GAZ AA Truck *T-90 AA tank *S-51 (Experimental) *SU-5 *SU-14 (prototype) *SU-26 *SU-76 *SU-85 *SU-100 *SU-122 *SU-152 *YAG 10 *ZiS-30 *ZiS-42 *ZSU-25 *ZSU-37 Self-Propelled Artillery *Katyusha Rocket Launcher Improvised Fighting Vehicles *IZ *KhTZ-16 *NI Tank Artillery Tractors *Comintern Artillery Tractor *Kommunar Artillery Tractor *STZ-3 *STZ-5 *T-20 Komsomolets Armored Tractor *T-26 T- *Voroshilovets Artillery Tractor *YA-12 Aerosanis *ANT-IV *ASD-400 *NKL-16 *NKL-26 *RF-8 Locomotives *BP-43 Armored Train *BP-42 Armored Train Great Britain Trucks *Albion WD.CX24 Tank Transporter *Albion FT15N *Austin K2 / Y Ambulance *Austin K3 *Austin K4 *Austin K5 *Austin K6 *Bantam Jeep *Bedford MW *Bedford OXA *Bedford OXC *Bedford OXD *Bedford OYC *Bedford OYD *Bedford QLB *Bedford QLD *Bedford QLR *Bedford QLT *Bison Armored Truck *Crossley Q-type *Commer Q6 Superpoise *Doncaster Command Vehicle *Ford WOA1 *Fo r WOA2 *Ford WOC1 *Ford WOT1 *Ford WOT2 *Ford WOT3 *Ford WOT4 *Ford WOT5 *Ford WOT6 *Ford WOT7 *Ford WOT8 *Guy Ant *Guy Lizard Command Vehicle *Humber FWD *Karrier K6 *Land Rover Mk. I *Land Rover Mk. II *Leyland Hippo Mk. II *Lloyd Carrier *M7 Kangaroo *Morris 15cwt *Morris ML Ambulance *Morris C8 *Morris Commercial CD *Morris Commercial CS8 *Scammell Pioneer *Universal Carrier *White 760 *Willys MA Jeep *Willys MB Jeep *Windsor Carrier Armored Cars *AEC Armored Car *AEC Armored Command Vehicle *Armadillo Armored Fighting Vehicle *Beaverette Armored Car *Coventry Armored Car *Daimler Armored Car *Daimler Dingo Armored Car *Daimler Scout Car *Guy Armored Car *Guy Lizard Armored Command Vehicle *Humber Armored Car *Humber Light Reconnaissance Car *Humber Scout Car *Lanchester Armored Car *Morris Light Reconnaissance Car *Morris CS9 *Rolls-Royce Armored Car *Staghound Armored Car (built by UnitedStates) Amphibious Vehicles *GMC DUKW 353 (Built by US) *Morris Commercial Terrapin Light tanks *A25 Light Tank Mk. VIII Harry Hopkins *Light Tank Mk. II *Light Tank Mk. III *Light Tank Mk. IV *Light Tank Mk. V *Light Tank Mk. IV *Light Tank Mk. VII Tetrarch *M2 Light Tank *M22 Locust (American M22 Light Tank) *Stuart Light Tank (American M3 / M5 Light tanks, thus nicknamed "Honey") *M24 Chaffee (American M24 Light Tank) *Vickers Six-ton tank (not used in combat) Medium Tanks *General Lee (American M3 Medium Tank, also known as the 'General Grant') *Sherman Medium Tank (American M4 Sherman) *Sherman VC Firefly (joint British-US Development) *Vickers Medium Tank Mk. I *Vickers Medium Tank Mk. II *A6 Vickers Medium Tank Mk. III *A41 Universal Tank Centurion (Developed at the very end of World War II) Cruiser Tanks *A9 Cruiser Tank Mk. I *A10 Cruiser Tank Mk. II *A13 Cruiser Tank Mk. III *A13 Mk. II Cruiser Tank Mk. IV *A13 Mk. III Cruiser Tank Mk. V Covenanter *A15 Cruiser Tank Mk. VI Crusader *A24 Cruiser Tank Mk. VII Cavalier *A27L Cruiser Tank Mk. VIII Centuar *A27M Cruiser Tank Mk. VIII Cromwell *A30 Cruiser Tank Mk. IX Challenger *A34 Cruiser Tank Mk. X Comet Infantry Tanks *A11 Infantry Tank Mk. I Matilda *A12 Infantry Tank Mk. II Matilda II *Infantry Tank Mk. III Valentine *A22 Infantry Tank Mk. IV Churchill *A43 Infantry Tank Mk. IV Black Prince (prototype) Heavy Tank *A33 Heavy Assault Tank Excelsior (prototype) *A38 Infantry Tank Valiant (prototype) *A39 Heavy Assault Tank Tortoise (prototype) *Heavy Tank TOG I (prototype) *Super Heavy Tank TOG II (prototype) Self-Propelled Guns *Bishop self-propelled gun *AEC Mk. I Gun Carrier Tank Destroyers *Archer Self-Propelled Gun *Achilles self-propelled gun Specialist Vehicles *Buffalo *Bedford Cockatrice *CDL *Churchill Crocodile *Churchill AVRE *Churchill ARK *Sherman Crab *Sherman DD *Terrapin *Wasp *NAAFI Tea Wagon Japan Trucks *Type 1 Ho-Ki *Type 2 Heavy Truck *Type 94 Ambulance *Type 94 Truck *Type 97 Truck *Nissan Type 80 Armored Cars *Type 93 Armored Car *Type 95 Reconnaissance Car Half-Tracks *Type 1 Ho-Ha *Type 98 Ho-Ki Tankettes *Type 92 Combat Car *Type 94 Tankette *Type 97 Te-Ke Amphibious Vehicles *Type 1 Ka-Tsu *Type 2 Ka-Mi *Type 3 Ka-Chi *Type 5 To-Ku *Su-Ki Amphibious Truck Light Tanks *Type 2 Ke-To *Type 4 Ke-Nu *Type 5 Ke-Ho *Type 92 Light Tank *Type 95 Ha-Go *Type 98 Ke-Ni Medium Tanks *Type 1 Chi-He *Type 3 Chi-Nu *Type 4 Chi-To *Type 5 Chi-Ri *Type 87 Chi-I *Type 89 Chi-Ro *Type 97 Chi-Ha Heavy Tanks *Type 95 Heavy Tank (prototype) Tank Destroyers *Type 1 Ho-Ni *Type 4 Chi-To (prototype) Self-Propelled Guns *Type 1 Ho-Ni I *Type 1 Ho-Ni II *Type 2 Ho-I *Type 3 Ho-Ni-III *Type 4 Ho-Ro *Type 5 Ho-Ru Artillery Tractors *Komatsu 3T Tractor *Type 92 I-Ke *Type 94 Yo-Ke *Type 95 Ho-Fu *Type 95 Ri-Ki *Type 98 Shi-Ke *Type 98 So-Da *Type 98 Ro-Ke Motorcycles *Type 97 Motorcycle Specialist Vehicles *Ho-K Lumber Clearing Vehicle *Type G Chi Yu Italy Trucks *Alfa Romeo 430 *Alfa Romeo 500 *Alfa Romeo 800 *Fiat 665NM *Lancia 3 Ro *Camionetta AS.42 Sahriana *SPA CL39 *OM Autocarretta Armored Cars *Autoblinda 40 *Autoblinda 41 *Autoblinda Lince Tankettes *Carro Veloce L3 / 33 *Carro Veloce L3 / 35 *Lanciafiamme Modello 35 e 40 Light Tanks *Carro Armato L6 / 40 *Fiat 3000 Medium Tanks *Carro Armato M11 / 39 *Carro Armato M13 / 40 *Carro Armato M14 / 41 *Carro Armato M15 / 42 *Carro Armato Celere Sahariano M16 / 43 (prototype) Heavy Tanks *Carro Armato P40 *Carro Peasante P26 / 40 (prototype) Tank Destroyers *Semovente 47/32 *Semovente 90/53 Self-Propelled Guns *Semovente 47/32 *Semovente 75/34 *Semovente 75/18 *Semovente 90/53 *Semovente 105/25 France Trucks *Citroën U23 *Laffly S15 *Laffly V15 *Renault AGK *Renault AGR *Renault UE Chenillette *SOMUA MCG *SOMUA MCL *Tracteur Blinde 37L Lorraine *Unic P107 Armored Cars *AMC Schneider P 16 *Panhard 178 *Laffly Armored Car Tankettes *AMC 34 *AMC 35 *AMR 33 *AMR 35 *AMX 38 (prototype) *Char D1 *Char-Leger FCM Model 36 *Char-Leger Hotchkiss H35 *Char-Leger Renault FT-17 *Char-Leger Renault R35 (also known as Renault ZM) *Char-Leger Renault R-40 Medium Tanks *Char D2 *SOMUA S-35 Heavy Tanks *Char 2C *Renault Schneider B1 Tank Destroyers *AMR 35 Renault ZT2 *AMR 35 Renault ZT3 *Laffly W15 TCC *SOMUA S-40 (prototype) Self-Propelled Guns *105 IeFH18B2 *Canon de 194 GPF MLE *Renault BS Belgium Light Tanks *ACG-1 *T-15 Light Tank *Renault FT17 Tank Destroyers *T-13 Tank Destroyer Motorcycles *FN Tricar Poland Trucks *Fiat 508 Lazik *Fiat 508/518 *Fiat 518 *Fiat 618 *Fiat 621 *Ursus A Armored Cars *Kubuś *Samochód pancerny wz. 28 *Samochód pancerny wz. 29 *Samochód pancerny wz. 34 Tankettes *TK-3 *TKS Light Tanks *7TP Light Tank Medium Tanks *9TP Medium Tank *10TP Medium Tank (prototype) Artillery Tractors *C2P *C4P *C7P *PZInż 302 Canada Trucks *Canadian Military Pattern truck *Armored Truck C15TA *Kangaroo APC Armored Cars *Lynx Scout Car *Otter Light Reconnaissance Car Medium Tanks *Ram Medium Tank Cruiser Tanks *Grizzly I Cruiser Infantry Tanks *Infantry Tank Mk. III Valentine Self-Propelled Guns *Sexton SPG Hungary Armored Cars *39M Csaba *38M Botond Light Tanks *38M Toldi Medium Tanks *40M Turán Self-Propelled Guns *40M Nimród *43M Zrínyi Romania Trucks *OA vz. 27 *OA vz. 30 Medium Tanks *AH-IV *TACAM R-3 (Proposed) Tank Destroyers *TACAM T-60 *TACAM T-38 (Proposed) *TACAM R-2 *TACAM R-1 (Proposed) *Maresal Tank Destroyer Denmark Trucks *Fiat 3000 *FP-4 *FP-5 *Pansarbil m / 39 *PV-10 Armored Cars *Landsverk L-180 *Landsverk L-185 *V3 Holger Danske Armored Car Motorcycles *Armored Harley Davidson Motorcycle *Nimbus Type C The Netherlands Armored Cars *Landsverk L-180 *Landsverk L-185 *M39 Pantserwagen Tankettes *Carden-Loyd Mk IV. *Marmon-Herrington CTLS Light Tanks *Renault FT17 New Zealand Trucks *Universal Carrier Armored Cars *Beaverette NZ Light Tanks *Bob Semple Tank *Stuart Light Tank *Schofield Light Tank South Africa Armored Cars *Marmon-Herrington Armored Car Australia Cruiser Tanks *Cruiser Tank Sentinel AC (Australian Cruiser) Slovakia Armored Cars *[[Škoda PA-II 'Želva'|Škoda PA-II Želva]] *Škoda PA-III *Tancík CKD AH-IV Tankettes *Tančík vz.33 Light Tanks *Škoda-CKD LT vz. 35 *Škoda-CKD TNH series Trucks *Škoda-FIAT Torino Sweden Armored Cars *Pansarbil m/39 *Terrängbil m/42D SKP *Landsverk L-180 Light Tanks *Stridsvagn L-60 m/38,39,40 *Stridsvagn m/21-29 *Stridsvagn M/4 *Stridsvagn m/41 * Stridsvagn m/42 * Stridsvagn fm/30 L-30 * Stridsvagn m/42 * Landsverk Lago *Stormartillerivagn m/43 105mm SPG *Luftvärnskanonvagn fm/43 *Pansarvärnskanonvagn m/43 *Pansarvärnskanonvagn II/III Category:Lists